


Washingdad: Thomas is regretting life choices

by JaySkyline1118



Series: Every death has its equal and opposite reincarnation [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Dani - Freeform, F/M, Fem!Alexander, Fluff, M/M, OFC - Freeform, Reincarnation, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaySkyline1118/pseuds/JaySkyline1118
Summary: Washington finds out Alexis is Alexander Hamilton and freaks out. In the mean time, Thomas finds out he's in a group project with Hamilton.





	

“So again, why did you tell Jefferson?” That was Dani, downright confused and ready for a looooong nap. Sitting next to her was Alexis, typing her 5 page essay for the English Class. Dani peaked over. “Alexis, you are aware that the essay is 5 pages, right?” Alexis nodded. “Are you going to tell me why you are typing the essay a tiny bit longer?” 

Alexis turned around with a duh look on her face. “Well Dani, the teachers must be impressed with me and I cannot simply express myself in just 5 pages.”

“And you can in 20?”

“I would do more, but Ms. Dabuke requested the essays to be shorter than 20 pages. And I’m doing it single space too.”

Dani rolled her eyes. “You know that you’re majoring in engineering, right?” Then she frowned. “Why are you majoring in engineering anyways? I know the former Hamilton practically perfected law. I mean, not that you aren't good in engineering, but you know, law was a good career choice.”

¨Well I never really had a choice in this life to go right into law.¨ Alexis turned towards Dani. ¨Okay, so there is this genetic factor in your intelligence. Our mother was a brain wired straight for engineering and math, and 80% child’s intelligence comes  
from their mother. So it would make sense that I got into engineering. And I already know law so I’m going to just take whatever test they require for lawyer and just triple major it.¨

Dani laughed. ¨You’re never going to get any sleep if you keep going at this rate Alexis, take a break. We could like go upstate in the summer. And for the final time, why in the world did you tell Jefferson?¨

Alexis made a face. ¨Well to be fair Dani, no one’s ever going to believe Jefferson if he did tell people I’m Hamilton and I told my killer and arch-nemesis. Would you believe it?¨ Dani shook her head. ¨So Jefferson, as useless as he comes, do happen to help me in the long run. Plus, he promised to help keep my secret for a small price of me fixing his stuff.¨

Dani rolled her eyes. ¨Hearing you description of the person, I would think Jefferson would break tons of electronics just to annoy you. Well it’s your choice, but if your secret gets out to the group just remember, it’s not my fault.¨

¨Wasn’t planning to blame you on it.¨  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So turns out they never got the talk they were expecting from Washington or anyone else from their time period. Just some interested looks or glances, but never a straight out accusation. So Thomas went with the flow, never acting out of character, calling Hamise out of class, crushing debaters who rose up to the challenge. Mostly in Washington’s class, and their debate team, but hey it was english class, what could you expect?

And there was Washington. ¨Class, this is the first semester of the English major in Princeton Uni, and I will be your teacher, Professor Washington. You will not have any assigned seats, however you will be getting assigned partners for few projects we will be doing throughout the year.¨ And he went on and on and on, until he was interrupted by the resounding crash from the door of the classroom. Everyone’s head turned to meet the small flushed girl below the doorway. 

¨Sorry, I got held up in the library.¨ Huh, Hamise is late. Wonder why? Thomas looked down at the red faced girl and met her eyes. When she recognized the owners of the eyes, she glared at him and pointedly looked the other way.

Professor Washington chuckled. ¨That’s fine Miss. Hamise. This is the first class, I’ll be excusing you for today, be sure to be on time next time.¨ Alexis nodded and sat down in the only empty seat in the classroom, which happened to be on the right side of Thomas. 

Once she sat down, Thomas started to whisper to her, trying to get her to a good argument. ¨Well Hamise, you were always the daddy’s girl. No wonder Washington’s letting you out of this. It must be nice to have Washington on your side.¨

Alexis flipped her hair to glare at him. ¨Well, if you want to see why I was late I encourage you to go ask your wonderful ladies, the lovely Schiller sisters who just happened to meet me in the engineering side of the school. I’m sure they will have an answer for you.¨

Thomas winced internally. So they got to her before he could give her the warning that everyone would be questioning her. Opps. But on the outside, Thomas just smiled lazily and spoke, ¨Well, I had nothing to do with the lovely Angelica, but if you are willing, I could talk to her. She is very fun at times.¨

 

Alexis flushed slightly. ¨TMI Jefferson, really, TMI. I really don’t want to know about your sex life, no matter how bad it is.¨ Then she took out her thick textbook and a laptop and started to ignore Thomas, no matter what he did.

Eventually, he gave up throwing paper airplanes and cranes at her head and resorted to tapping his fingers on his table, bored out of his mind. What he didn’t expect was Alexis reacher her foot out to his desk and giving him a swift kick to his thighs and a whispered stop it. Getting the hint of her pet peeve, Thomas smirked and started to tap his fingers at a slower, much more louder rate. And if Washington saw this exchange between his top students, that wasn’t any of his concern.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
After the 2 hour lecture, the bell rang and immediately, Alexis turned on to Thomas. ¨What the fuck were you doing Jefferson? Trying to sell me out to Washington? Annoying me to my death?¨

Thomas turned. ¨Trying to annoy you?” At Alexis’s stern glare, he just smiled innocently, looking like a big angel. 

She rolled her eyes. ¨Have I told you I hate you today?¨

Thomas raised his eyebrows. ¨Have I told you I hate you today?¨

¨Not today dickhead.¨

¨Well, I do now.¨ ¨Well that’s great.¨

Alexis turned and shoved all her stuff in the knapsack she kept with her. Then with an exaggerated eye roll, she walked down the hall. Thomas just watched her from where he stood, and his eyes clearly laughed at how everyone around her got out of the small girl’s way, not wanting any trouble from the one girl who could ruin everyone’s life. And now, he also picked up his textbook and laptop, along with the scraps of paper used to make the airplanes and stood. And when he turned to walk to his room, he was face to face with the most scary sight in both of his lives.

In all his glory, stood Papa bear Washington, glaring at Thomas through narrowed eyes. Thomas gulped. “We need to talk Thomas. My office.”

Uh oh.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Thomas followed Washington into his office, his footsteps growing heavier with every second. Washington held the door open for Thomas and shut it once he got in. He motioned to a sit on the left, and sat down behind the table himself.

Thomas looked down at his feet, not sure if Washington realized that Alexis knew her former identity. Washington coughed and Thomas looked up at him. 

“I will only ask this to you once Thomas. Did Alexis regain her memory?”

Thomas sighed. He knew this was going to come eventually, why in the world was he surprised by this? Now what to do… well you know telling Washington would be the best idea, however betraying the trust of Alexis is a completely different matter. But it wasn’t like Washington was going to hurt the small green mess and really, having Washington on his side (he he he) would help. A lot. “Yes.”

Washington looked at him. “Why didn’t she tell us?” 

Thomas shook his head. “I don’t know. For that, you might have to ask Burr. He was the first one that Hamilton told.” Then he stood back, watching Washington think it over in his head.  
Then Washington nodded. “Alright. I won’t bother her on the issue. But she better come to me after this has all cleared up.”

Thomas sighed. This wasn’t so bad. He didn’t get mauled by the papa bear, and Washington won’t tell anyone. Great.

“However, I expect for you to talk with Alexis and figure out what you two are going to do for your group project.”

Thomas did a double take. What? What group project?

“I do hope you were listening to me when I assigned partners for this project. Alexis seemed rather angry at this pairing, but as I told her, no I will not be changing the partners. So learn to work together Thomas. I will expect nothing less than an A from both of you.”

When the door to Washington’s office shut, Thomas let out a long grone. Well the day got a whole lot worse just now.


End file.
